Upkeep
Keeping track of all of these expenses can get one in a tizzy. The game almost becomes Papers and Paychecks (i.e. Real Life™), than PATHFINDER or Dungeons and Dragons. One way of handling living expenses in the city is a solution presented in d20 Modern. That is, in the beginning of the game the players pick a lifestyle. The same thing usually works here, as it does in Shadowrun. The Lifestyle represents the amount spent by each character a month. This includes everything necessary for the player character to live. This often includes bribes, upkeep of adventuring gear, magic items, and so forth. The amount is paid on a regular basis, although the money is assumed to be spent over the course of a month. Such upkeep costs are determined by the player and not you, the Gamemaster or Game Moderator. This is based on how the player wants the character to live (assuming the money is available for maintaining the lifestyle. Money is a commodity used in the exchange of energy and other commodities, nothing more). Gamemasters may want to play out the details in a dramatic scene to cover the dramatic details of costs. Someone going from a poor to a higher lifestyle has to move and spend a few days buying things. While someone going from a luxurious to an average lifestyle has to move and fire his paid servants and so forth. Although dramatic changes in lifestyle should not be a common occurance. For one to go from a low lifestyle to a higher lifestyle and back again from month to month isn't realistic. (It is possible, however. An adventurer can find a fabulous treasure and then spend it on wine and luxurious living and blow it all in one month. But then he wouldn't have a good reputation for taking care of his money.) Subsistence This is the amount of money required to stay alive. It assumes living either in a very cheep abode, or living amongst the people of the Jungle. The abode where you live is probably shared with others, or you are on the streets or in the Jungle as mentioned before. Unless the character has access to free food, all he has to eat is onions, carrots, and other vegetables grown in ancient Greece (but not potatoes), along with bread, and broth. She never eats in the bistros or public taverns. She would most likely wear shabby, dirty clothes and never bathes except in the river. He or she would most likely live in the East half of the city, on the escarpment or the plains above. Meager This is the lifestyle of the common, unskilled laborer in Phaeselis. You and your family live in a one room apartment, eats poor food, and drinks watered down wine and ale at the local taverns. He probably gets a new article of clothing once a year, so what he wears is probably stained and tattered. If any of his family exhibits psychic powers, his psychic family member(s) would have live as wilders or figure out how to be psychic warriors on their own. Poor This is the lifestyle of the disadvantaged poor. He and his family lives comfortably in a good apartment or have managed to buy a home. Meals are simple, but she doesn't go hungry and can afford a mug of good ale or two regularly. The character's clothing is simple, and not too shabby. Poor people can afford to get their psychically gifted family members trained as an aegis, vitalist, or cryptic (the last two requires giving up the child to the temple of Asclepius or to be trained by an Ayurvedic vitalist, or to the Principality's Intelligence Agency is housed in the Temple of Ares). He or she cannot simply afford to send his or her children to the Academy of the Will and the Way, or to the Temple of the Chakras. Average This is the lifestyle of the middle-class. The character has a decent place to live, perhaps with even more than one room. The character eats fairly well, goes to restaurants and bistros, and can afford some extravagances such as the best wines or the occasional new clothing item or bit of jewelry. He can afford to have his children educated at the Academy of the Will of the Way or at the Temple of the Chakras; and may even have one or two of his children trained as soulknives, magi, or receive formal education as psychic warriors. Good This is the lifestyle of the well off of the city. His house is rented or out right bought, and has multiple rooms and a courtyard. She dines on good quality food at every meal. The character may also adopt an expensive habit, such as fine wines, gambling, or fancy clothing. The character can probably afford a muscled or bell cuirass, his own helmet, and his own greaves. However, he still needs to be mindful of the price of such things. High This is the lifestyle of those that can afford a good house with a well kept and well decorated courtyard. He has expensive furniture, and silk on the beds. He can afford to higher a tutor or demagogue to personally teach his children philosophy, the arts, politics, music, how to read and write, and/or the secrets of the mind. He eats the finest foods, drinks high quality beverages, and wears fashionable clothing. He also holds symposiums and may participate in the custom of pederastery. Perfumes, jewelry, silk, and expensive drugs are some of the luxuries he can afford. He may even have a slave or two, or a paid servant. Luxurious This is the lifestyle of the rich and/or famous. If there is anything for sale, a character living the luxurious life can buy it. No extravagance is beyond her reach, and there is no limits. She takes in a fine meal at every restuarant and takes in every dinner party. Her wardrobes are overflowing with fine clothing, and she wears high priced perfumes and cologne at times. She also employs a personal servant or even staff at all times to look after her home and her possessions. She almost certainly lives in the Nobles' District and participates in politics. She was also privately tutored by a demagogue or philosopher. Category:City Life Category:Living in Phaeselis Category:Residence